Sonic The hedgehog: The Genesis Crisis
by MEGATRON11X
Summary: Earth, bleak & lifeless. As two final heroes stand, hopeless, Dr. Robotnik Fires off his latest device to send them away for good. It's not a weapon, but a portal. Our heroes wake & find themselves in a parallel dimension. Now they must not only help Their counterparts on Mobius, but find their way home & take down the Doctor for good, but can they succeed?
1. Prologue

Sonic The Hedgehog: The Genesis Crisis

09:02 PM, Station fields, Earth.

Prologue.

Thunder cracked through the sky, scorching the desolate, lifeless ground. The half frozen rain hammering against the muddy wastelands heartlessly as one man, one monster sat in it's floating spherical contraption. He glared down maliciously at the last two, near hopeless defectors.

"Are you ready to finally give in?" Ivo grinned in a mix between viciously & victoriously, with a dash of insanity.

"Never!" The young teenager yelled, "Come on Miles, we've got him on the ropes! Let's finish this!"

Has he raised his right arm to charge one last blow, as Ivo laughed, "Ho, ho, ho!" the madman couldn't help himself, what would happen next mean victory for him, at long last.

"We will win & free this world from your clutches, Ivo!" The other younger girl seemingly screamed with her last spark of energy.

"That's DR. Robotnik to you, Fox!" He lifted a plastic cover from over a large, blood red button & slammed his fist down on it. It lit up, illuminating the doctor's face the colour of a demon's eyes.

"Hu?" the boy staired in confusion as a panel slid under & out the way of a spinning divice glowed a bright orange.

"Alex!" Miles jumped at him, knocking him to the cold, wet ground as the thing fired, opening a hole in the world. As they were sucked into the orange rimed vortex, the last thing they saw was the maniacal, near demonic smile of him. That monster... Dr Ivo Robotnik.


	2. Somewhere Completely Different

09:03 AM, Station fields, Mobius.

Chapter one- Somewhere completely different

They fell for what felt like an eternity, clinging on to eachother for dear life, streaks of neon blue & orange shot past them at what fell like light speed.

"What the hell is happening?!" Alex called out as loud as he could, even though they we less than an inch away from eachother it looked as if Miles hadn't heard him.

"I have no idea, as far as I can tell we're in somekind of dimensional rift, a-a portal of some kind!"she screamed back, even at their loudest they could bearly hear themselves think, let alone eachother.

"No shit sherlock!"

They both looked down, petrified. Suddenly, instead of an endless spiral of orange & blue, an bright green grass field with a blue hedgehog with a smug look on his face and what looked like another Miles, stood looking just off to the right, when something caught their attention.

"Hey Sonic what's that?" the young fox asked, mildly confused.

"Not a clue Tails, but it looks like a girl version of you and some other guy," the hedgehog responded, "best move out the way though."

Alex & Miles quickly unfolded their jet packs and thrust as hard as they could as to avoid crushing the strangers below them (surprisingly they were rather heavy for their size, but they were half machine afterall), but mainly just so they didn't break someting when they landed. Without missing a beat the blue hedgehog picked up his friend and jumped a good 3-4 feet out the way as the to cyborg like fighters hit the hard, dry dirt with a thud, shaking a few nearby trees and startling a few birds perched calmly in their branches.

"Noo! It's back fired, literally! How can this be?! Oh well, i'll try again later then. Toodles!" said a jolly sounding Robotnik, Alex noted he sounded much more like Santa, rather than an insain scientist hellbent on ruling the world. He and Miles lay there silently, he felt blood leak from somewhere on leg and arm, as the bright world around him faded to black. It looked almost like station fields before it was a baren wasteland, but he could tell. They were somewhere completely different.


	3. Awakened

**Awakened**

They looked around, stund.

"Hey there, are you ok?... _Tails...?_ " Sonic starred in awe. The two groaned.

"Sonic, we'd better take them to my place. There hurt, clearly," Tails urged.

"The hospital's closer though, why not take them there?"

"Sonic, there medics, not mechanics"

"Good point. They seem to be androids or cyborgs, or some other sy-fi thingy." Sonic picked up Alex, holding the limp teen in there arms, as Tails did the same for Miles. As the two close friends, almost brothers, did so they noted how surprisingly heavy they were.

"Uurrrg." Alex groaned.

 **30 minutes later...**

It was comfortable, the softest thing he'd lay on in years... Something was wrong. Was he dead? Was this the after life? No, it couldn't be, he didn't belive in that crap. He heard the sounds of a garage. He was being worked on.

 _Commencing system scan... New parts detected, un-authorized mechanical access detected. Commencing system purge._

 _5,_

 _4,_

 _3,_

 _2,_

 _1._

A surge electricity shot through his workings, it was designed so it didn't damage him or his mechanical components, but anyone holding on to them was dead meat, fried dead meat.

"Get off me!" Alex yelled.

"Garrr!" Tails screamed, as the smell of ozone filled the air.

 _Warning, battery compromised activating stand-by mode._

"What the hell did you do! My electronics are compromised jack ass!"

"What the hell was that, you almost killed him!" Sonic burst in shouting, "he was only trying to help!"

"Unauthorized access will result in system purge. Sorry, your falt. I didn't program it. He did..."

"Garrh. What the fuck was that, I was only trying to help!" Tails whined as he slowly got back up on his feet, "now, get back on the workbench, I'm almost done fixing you up."

"Why are you 'helping' me? You trying to get something out of me? Where's Miles?" Alex questioned skeptically.

"The other version of me is behind you in stasis, heavily damaged like you, but slightly less. It's why I jade to replace some of your parts. You also have a nasty gash on you right leg scarily close to a major artery. Your luck I didn't have to hospitaliz either of you. You only needed a bandage and a good mechanic, of which I am one of the best." Tails explained.

"Your also lucky not to be dead, if you hadn't messed with my battery, you would be dead where you stand..."


End file.
